Benson Dunwoody
Benson is the main antagoinst in Regular Show. He is a high-tempered gumball machine who is a Squidward Tentacles/Nester/Rancid Rabbit-type villain. When calm, he sounds almost monotone, but when mad, he turns red and screams in an ear-bleading way. He cannot stand Mordecai and Rigby's irresponsible behavior, and threatens to fire them. He is also the only serious worker of the park, although he still seems to have a sense of humor. Despite his dislike of Mordecai and Rigby, he still considerably likes them, as he has invited them to special celebrations, and most notably in the episode Stick Hockey, he risked himself to help the two. Mordecai & Rigby's Mishaps that relate to him * Just Set Up the Chairs-Got mad and blamed the boys for making a mess at the Jimmy's birthday party. *'Caffeinated Coffee Tickets'-They knock him over with few of his gumballs while they escape Giant Coffee Bean. *'Meat Your Maker'-Talking hot dogs goes out of control *'Grill Cheese Deluxe - '''Rigby didn't give him his Grill Cheese at Cheeser's, then made him more angry by lying to him *'The Unicorns Have Got to Go'''-One of the Unicorns tied him up in the closet. *'Prank Callers'- After Mordecai and Rigby prank-called him, he destroyed their phone. *'Don'- When Rigby refuses to respect his bother Don in order to stop an audit, Benson immediately threatens Rigby to be nice to Don or he's fired. *'Ello Gov'nor-'''Benson noticed the mess from Mordeaci & Rigby's movie night. *'Apperiation Day'''-The Duo wrote Lies to make Benson like him *'Peeps' - He is so obsessed with making Mordecai and Rigby do work all day that he installed surviellance cameras called Peeps to spy on them, even when they go to the bathroom. In this episode, he has an evil laugh. This was one episode which particularly viewed him as a villain (until the arrival of Peeps). *'Stick Hockey' - Promises not to give away a stick hockey table if Mordecai and Rigby do their work. Despite that the two finished working, Benson gives away the table, leading them to grow upset with them. However, he later discovers that they are in danger for trying to win it back against thugs. Benson risks his own safety to fix his mistake and retrieve the stick hocky table, making this one of few instances where Benson does something nice for Mordecai and Rigby. Quotes "NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!" -(The Power) "YOU IDIOTS! That's the last time I entrust you with something important, LIKE THE CHAIRS!!" -(Just Set Up the Chairs) "You think your little pranks are funny, huh? You think their funny? Well what do you guys think of my prank. Ring! Ring! Hello, what's that? Mordecai and Rigby are banned from using the house phone? Okay. (smashes phone) GOOD LUCK MAKING YOU'RE PRANK CALLS NOW!!" -(Prank Callers) "I can't believe you idiots let those unicorns in here. You two morons have better get this mess cleaned up or you'll wish it was YOU DRIVING THAT CAR!!!" (The Unicorns Have Got To Go) "No you won't! You be nice to your brother or YOU'RE FIRED!" -(Don) "No he didn't buy it! Now get off your lazy butts, and GO GET ME ANOTHER GRILLED CHEESE DELUXE!!!" -(Grilled Cheese Deluxe) "Get back to work NOW!!!" -(Peeps) Trivia * Him, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost are the show's primary antagonists. * Like Squidward, Benson is high-tempered, bossy, and hates the main protagonists. He even slightly resembles him since he has a big nose, is long and lanky, and has a rounded head. * Like Lenny (from Fanboy and Chum Chum), Benson is a manager and stressed-out. He also hates the main protagonists, and plans to get them out of his life. * Although he didn't appear in the episode "Rigby's Body", it looked like he made Mordecai & Rigby work at the Snack Shack to pay off what they ate (because only Pops can have free snacks during his times there). * In Stick Hockey, it was shown that he was once a coach, until his student was killed during a tournament. He then implies that this supposedly lead him to his current job. * Despite being voiced by Sam Marin, he almost sounds like a younger version of Doug Lawerence, the voice of Plankton and Edward Platypus. Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Business Villains